Theme song (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)/A–J
The '"My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic theme song"' is originally made by Daniel Ingram and performed by Rebecca Shoichet. English Demo and seasons 1–6 Extended version Trivia *Shannon Chan-Kent, the singing voice for Pinkie Pie, sang the demo version. Albanian Season 1 Trivia *The theme song is only subtitled. Arabic 1–3 Trivia *In 2–3, the music is louder, draining out the vocals, and features a voice-over at the end reading "مهرتي الصغيرة" . *Some releases of the vocals are out of sync. Azerbaijani Season 1 This version features a voice-over at the end reading " ." Trivia Bosnian Season 2–3 Trivia Bulgarian Season 1 Cantonese (now香港) Trivia *The theme song is completely in English. Cantonese (ViuTV) Season 1 :Video not available yet Extended version Trivia Croatian Season 1 Demo Trivia Czech Season 1 Season 3 Demo Trivia Danish Season 1–4 Trivia Dutch Season 1–4 Trivia Estonian (Kidzone TV version) Season 1–4 :Video not available yet Trivia Estonian (TV3 version) Season 1 Season 4 :Video not available yet Trivia Estonian (demo version) Trivia Finnish Season 1–4 Trivia French (Canada) Demo Trivia French (France) Season 1–5 Trivia German Season 1–3 Demo Trivia Greek Season 4 and demo Trivia Hebrew Season 1–2 Trivia Hungarian Season 1 Demo Trivia Indonesian Season 1 Trivia Italian Season 1 (TV version) Season 1–2 version :Video not available yet Extended version Full version Trivia *The season 1–2 version is on the DVD only. Japanese Version 1 Mirai Start (ミライスタート) Full version 1 Version 2 Majikaru Dai☆Dai☆Dai-Bōken! (マジカル大☆大☆大冒険!) Full version 2 Version 3 Yumemiru! Shinjiru! Mirai Kanaete! (夢見る！信じる！未来叶えて！) Full version 3 Version 4 Lucky Girl (ラッキーガール) Full version 4 Trivia Khmer :Version missing Trivia Korean Season 1 Trivia *The theme song is only subtitled. Latvian (Kidzone TV version) Season 1–4 :Season 4 video not available yet This version features a voice-over at the end reading "Mans mazais ponijs" and the episode title. Trivia Latvian (TV3 version) Season 4 :Video not available yet Trivia Lithuanian (Kidzone TV version) Season 4 This version features a voice-over at the end reading only the episode title. Trivia Lithuanian (TV3 version) Season 1–4 :Video not available yet Trivia Macedonian Season 1 Trivia Mandarin (Standard) Season 2–3 |Little Pony, Little Pony |啊，啊，啊，啊…… (小马宝莉) | |Ah, ah, ah, ah... (Little Pony) |我曾经不知道什么是友谊 (小马宝莉) | |I have no idea what friendship (is) (My Little Pony) |是你们与我分享它的魔力 | |But you shared it's magic with me |- |- |- |爱冒险 | |Adventurous |乐开怀 | |Fun and laughter |心灵美丽 | |Beautiful heart |忠实坚强 | |Faithful and strong |助人为乐 | |Helping others |其实很容易 | |It's easy to, in fact |有魔法一切都没有问题 | |There's no problem when magic's involved |这就是小马宝莉 | |There's a small pony |你们都是我最好的朋友 | |You're my best friends }} Trivia *The theme song is only subtitled. Mandarin (Taiwan) :Version missing Trivia Mongolian Season 2–3 Trivia Norwegian Season 1–4 Trivia Persian (GEM Junior) Season 1 Trivia Persian (Persian Toon) Season 2–3 Trivia Polish Season 1–3 Season 4–5 Demo Trivia Portuguese (Brazil) Season 1–5 Demo Trivia Portuguese (Portugal) Season 1–4 Trivia Romanian Season 1–5 Demo Trivia Russian (Karusel) Season 1 Trivia Russian (Kidzone TV version) Season 1–4 :Season 4 video not available yet Trivia Russian (demo) Trivia Season 1–2 |My Little Pony, My Little Pony | |Ah, ah, ah, ah... (My Little Pony) | |What does it mean to be a true friend? (My Little Pony) | |That's the magic you told me |- |- | |Adventures | |Fun | |At the heart of your will to find a home | |Spread love | |It's easy to | |Let everyone realize good wishes (My Little Pony) | |You are my true friends |- |- | |"Friendship Is Magic" }} Season 3–4 |My Little Pony, My Little Pony | |Ah, ah, ah, ah... (My Little Pony) | |I had no friends (My Little Pony) | |While you never met |- |- | |Adventures | |Fun | |Beauty, strength, truth | |Parts of goodness | |It's nice | |We easily have these with magic! (My Little Pony) | |Be my best friend }} Trivia Season 1–3 |My Little Pony, My Little Pony | |Ah, ah, ah, ah... (My Little Pony) | |What brings friends now? (My Little Pony) | |That can share with me everything |- |- | |The adventure | |Party | |Love, courage and loyalty | |To be good, looking forward | |We are bound by magic (My Little Pony) | |You are my best friends |- |- | |"My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" }} Season 4 |My Little Pony, My Little Pony | |Ah, ah, ah, ah... (My Little Pony) | |What does friendship bring now? (My Little Pony) | |That can share with me everything |- |- | |The adventure | |Party | |Love, courage and loyalty | |To be good, looking forward | |We are bound by magic, to the end! (My Little Pony) | |You are my best friends |- |- | |"My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" }} Trivia Trivia Slovak Season 1–2 Trivia Slovene (Minimax) Season 1 Season 5 :Video not available yet Trivia Slovene (POP TV) Season 1 Trivia *Katarina Bordner and Tanja Ravljen sing this version. Slovene (demo) Trivia Spanish (Latin America) Season 1 Demo Trivia *In the demo version, the voices singing are: **Maggie Vera, Rainbow Dash **Elsa Covián, Pinkie Pie **Christine Byrd, Rarity **Carla Castañeda, Twilight Sparkle **Giset Blanco, Applejack Spanish (Spain) Season 1 Demo Trivia Swedish Demo and season 1 Trivia Thai (Boomerang) Season 1 Trivia Thai (DVD) Season 1 :Video not available yet Trivia *This song isn't dubbed on DVD, but rather uses subtitles. Thai (MCOT Family) Trivia *The song wasn't changed in any way. Thai (VCD) Season 1 Trivia Turkish Season 1 Season 2–5 Trivia Ukrainian Season 1–3 Season 4 Season 5 Trivia Vietnamese (SAOTV) Season 1–2 :Video not available yet Extended version Trivia Vietnamese (ZTV) Season 1 :Video not available yet Trivia